The Way Things Shouldn't Be
by zeusfluff
Summary: Spoilers for 04X19. "Travel papers Mr. Bishop?" In a race against time itself, Peter and Olivia and the team find ways to overthrow The Observers strange society in 2036.
1. The Way Things Shouldn't Be

**The Way Things Shouldn't Be**

Author : ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment intended. But I do own three children in this story by the names of Gracie, Adyn and Mayra. Date Started: 4/18/12. Date Finished: 4/18/12. Summary: In a race against time itself, Peter and Olivia and the team find ways to overthrow The Observers oppressive society in 2036. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

May 16th, 2036

"Travel papers Mr. Bishop?"

I stood my ground as Peter pulled out both our papers from his pocket. Astrid and Walter had stayed at the lab with Gracie and Adyn while Peter and I did some snooping into the head Observer's lavishly decorated home. I kept my jacket closed and tightly around my body, in this demeaning society, the Observers created a law that limits two children to each household.

I'd be taken away if they knew I was having a third. Peter and I were doing our best to keep it hidden, and Mayra's birth would definitely have to be in secret. As the cop in tan gave us back our papers, I did my best to ignore the kick I'd just felt. I distracted myself with scratching my arm. The cop in tan looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you unwell?"

Shaking my head Peter tried to steer me from the man in tan in front of me. But he clasped a large meaty hand over my wrist, securing his hold on it and not allowing us to pass. He took out a retinal scanner, and scanned my eyes. I remained strong and stood my ground, though on the inside I was trembling.

"It says here you have high blood pressure."

I only nodded my head as Peter and I yet again attempted to pass this menacing cop in tan. His grip on my wrist grew tighter. He took the tiniest of syringes out and stuck it into my forearm. I winced at the contact on my oversensitive skin. Not caring if I was bleeding or not, the cop in tan placed the tiny syringe into another scanner he'd had in his shirt pocket.

Peter tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my forearm. My heart rate suddenly skyrocketed as his eyes flicked up to my own. He motioned for a pair to come towards us. His face was now mere inches from my own, I didn't care, I spit on him, The Observers had no right to keep this kind of oppressive hold over us like this. The two holding onto me had opened up my jacket so that everyone could see what I'd done wrong.

"Agent Dunham, you are breaking the two children a household law. You've committed a treasonous act. You and your husband will be thrown into a stockade block. You will be isolated from everyone and everything you've ever known. You will be given the basics, hot food, water the occasional showering. Other than that, you will have no contact with the outside world."

I spit in his face again. _This wasn't how I'd pictured living my life. _The Observers had to be stopped, and all starting with the head observer. I wasn't going to continue living like this. Now I was not only worried about Peter and I's safety, but that of Mayra's as well. What would they do with her when she was born? I didn't want to think of the possible consequences.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Escaping the Inescapable

**Chapter 2: Escaping the Inescapable**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own P/O's three kids: Gracie, Adyn and Mayra. Date Started: 4/19/12. Date Finished: 4/20/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Yes I do realize that this is 2036 and Peter and Olivia would be almost 60 but I'm taking some artistic license here and making them younger. I see nothing wrong with that.

* * *

June 6th, 2036

Old Boston Police Department: Downtown Boston

Everything in this place, which was once the old Boston Police Department has been reinforced with steel gratings and triple electric fences. The Observers though didn't take into account that the cells in this place were crumbling from poor upkeep. Every day Peter and I have been picking and digging at a crack in the wall by the window, it was almost big enough to fit Peter through but not me. We'd have make it bigger to fit me through it. To hide the hole, Peter had pushed his bed up against the wall with the blanket halfway covering the side of it so that none of it was showing.

Despite starting to not feel well, and having either the beginnings of terrible stomach cramps or the beginning stage of labor I've done my best to hide it from Peter, but I can't hide the fact that even the slightest of movements were getting to me. The guards have been giving us hot food, turnips or potatoes, but scarce on the meat.

They aren't fresh like they are supposed to be. But what was I really expecting? Peter and I were being held captive. We quickly pushed the bed back against the wall as we heard our locked door open. Two guards in green quickly grabbed for me. Peter struck the one guard in green on the left with a mean right hook, only earning him a kick in the gut.

He didn't let this stop him from grabbing for my hand though; he quickly took hold of it. The guard to my right shoved him to the ground and shut the door. I stiffened as we entered a lab-like setting down the hall. I looked to the guard, and then to the head observer, which I've called March.

"What do you want with me?"

March scrutinized me with a look of patronizing certainty in his eyes. As demeaning as he looked, I was determined not to give in to his all-mighty power controlling complex.

"The child you are carrying is of great interest to us. Female yes?"

I slowly nodded my head, but I was doing everything I could to avoid the chair in front of me. I spit in March's face.

"Whatever you want from us, you aren't getting it. Mayra isn't yours to do your little 'experiments' on. No child should ever have to be put through that. Now let me go."

March suddenly seemed to be in a charitable mood. This could be a trick though. Would I call his bluff? Or was he telling the truth? Neither I was certain of right now, other than wanting to get back to Peter and out of this place. His gift to me was a slap to the face. Before I knew what was happening, they'd thrown me back into the cell with Peter. He helped me up onto the bed.

" 'Livia, they didn't hurt the baby did they? They didn't hurt you?"

Shaking my head no, he got a glimpse of my cheek, which was starting to swell. I focused my attention on the hole that was hiding behind Peter's bed. It was calling to us, almost taunting us to escape. We had to get out.

"Peter, we're fine. Don't worry about my face. I'll ice it once we get out of this god awful place. Help me dig."

Peter sprung into action and moved the bed over to the other wall next to my own. We began digging frantically, the dirt to the outside world filling the room. At this point, I didn't care if my nails were broken because we were digging with our hands. The hole now was big enough to fit me through. I attempted to slide myself through on my stomach, but Peter grabbed for my ankle.

" 'Livia, crawl out on your back. Push yourself out of the hole that way. I'm right behind you."

Pushing myself out the hole we'd dug on my back was no easy task. Plus it didn't help with the extra weight either. As I got to my feet, Peter followed suit. We avoided the lone watchtower that was on the edge of the old exercise yard. When we got to the fence, Peter threw his jacket up onto the circle barbed wire 16 feet above our heads. He ushered me to start climbing.

With every step I took up the fence, my feet kept slipping. But my grip was strong on the fence itself. The bottom of my pants got caught on a piece of barbed wire, but I managed to get myself free despite climbing over the fence. Once I was down on the ground I waited in the unusually cool night air. Peter followed suit and we grabbed hands, running into the darkness. Sirens could be heard behind us, but we kept running. Then the sound of dogs and guards coming after us.

"You two! Stop where you are right now!"

But Peter and I kept going, the shepards nipping at our heals, when we reached the tree line a man and a woman seemed to appear out of nowhere. A blond woman in her twenties and striking features, the man had a thin beard and brown eyes.

"Follow us. You'll be safe where we're going."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Dire Straits

**Chapter 3: Dire Straits**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Gracie, Adyn and Mayra. Date Started: 4/21/12. Date Finished: 4/23/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: For those who don't know this, the third kids name is Myra. But in Spanish it's a real rough sound when it rolls off your tongue so it sounds something like this: Myda.

* * *

June 6th, 2036, 8:35 p.m.

Boston General/Old Bunker

Peter and I followed the two into what looked to be the remains of Boston General, or maybe it was an old bunker. The blonde woman with striking features looked at me and smiled warmly, with concern filled eyes.

"Agent Dunham, would you like me to find a doctor for you?"

I nodded my head but was curious about this woman. She uses the same gestures that I do. _Nah, its just coincidence. _I dismissed the thought and gave the woman in front of me a small smile.

"You have your own doctors in this place?"

The woman nodded her head and had me sit down on a bench while she scurried off to find a doctor. Peter took a seat next to me and smiled, rubbing my sore back. He could see the circles under my eyes and my pale skin. I wanted Mayra to wait just a little longer. I just didn't feel she was ready to come yet. The woman came back quickly with a tall doctor with round-rimmed glasses. He smiled warmly at me as he and Peter helped me to my feet. I felt like a whale.

"You do know that you're breaking the two children a household law?"

I nodded my head as the doctor led me to an exam room. A couple of nurses came into the room. They were both young and they smiled at with the same warm smile this doctor in front of me had. Two of the nurses helped up onto the table as the doctor instructed another on what to do next.

"I want to start with an ultrasound, then some blood work."

I had bruising from being in the jail. One of the observer's guards had knocked me over several times. The nurse on the right lifted up my stretched out shirt and saw what I'd gone through.

"Doctor Martinson, Olivia has abrasions on her abdomen. Olivia, how did you get these bruises?

I swallowed but tried not to show my fear. Peter never left my side; taking every step he could to comfort me.

"One of March's men pushed me down repeatedly. He thought it would be a fun game, seeing me fall. I think it's a disgusting game if you ask me. I was glad

I was taken back to my cell when I was; they were planning on trying to drown me."

Peter gave me a look of concern.

"You never told me they were gonna drown you. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked him in the eye with sincere apology.

"Well, we were trying to get out of there. I figured it wasn't important at the moment. You know me; I'm more worried about other people, not myself."

I winced as the nurse on the left, her name plate read Erica, placed a gloved hand on my stomach. But I did my best to ignore it as she began to put a balm on them.

"I'm sorry Olivia, this may sting a little. But it'll help them heal."

I only nodded my head and busied myself with looking at the ceiling of the room. The cold conductive gel stung more because of the cold and not because it was irritating me. The 3D sonogram machine sprang to life in a few clicks of an old computer mouse.

The nurse to the right, Cara placed the wand gently over my stomach and moved it about a bit. Peter held my hand as he watched the screen with me. A warm smile graced Cara's face as she looked at Mayra's form on the screen in front of her.

"Despite being knocked around Olivia, it seems you've got a fighter in there. You're daughter Mayra is one tough little girl. There doesn't seem to be any trauma involved. We're done here; I'll just have Doctor Martinson ask you a few questions."

I nodded my head slowly as she wiped the excess conducting gel from my stomach. Doctor Martinson was a man with kind eyes, and he was young. He couldn't have been more than at least 28, fresh out of medical school. But I trusted his judgment and his skills. He was a professional after all.

"Olivia you do realize that you are violating the two children a household law and that by me helping you puts me at risk for treason. You know that right?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Peter and I had already been accused of treason and thrown into that awful stockade block. We were still in dire straits now though.

"Of course, but Peter and I are already accused of treason by March. He just doesn't understand human compassion and emotion the way we do. He'd rather have us put down like dogs. I say we find another way to fight back, take down as many of them as we can."

Doctor Martinson's soft brown eyes behind his wire-rimmed glasses told of a very kind and gentle man.

"Even if that were possible, you are in no condition right now to be making those kinds of decisions. My job right now is to take care of you. Make sure that everything leading up to Mayra's birth and after goes smoothly. Since we have no medical record on you, when are you due?"

I gave him a look of knowing and almost apprehensive look.

"Yesterday. But she's pretty adamant about staying in there. She's as stubborn as I am. Now comes the fun part... Waiting."

Doctor Martinson gave me a sincere smile.

"I know how uncomfortable this is going to be for you Olivia, but I need to check to see if there are any ruptures to the amniotic sac. Don't worry, I won't be long. You would think by now we'd have a less invasive way of doing this."

As uncomfortable as I was, I did my best not to show it and kept my eyes on Peter. He kept stroking my hair and giving me encouraging words.

"You're doing fine sweetheart. I'm right here, I won't leave you."

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I saw Doctor Martinson pop up. The warmth in his eyes reassured me.

"Everything looks fine. I didn't find any ruptures anywhere. Mayra is facing in the correct position. Now I'd be worried if she was facing feet first, but I think she knows what she's doing. There aren't any uterine contractions either. Let's at least give her a couple of more days, and if nothing happens by then, I'll have your water broken and we'll go through the motions from there.

For now, I suggest nothing strenuous. You are free to move about this place as you like, just limit how long you're on your feet. There are other methods if you'd like her to come sooner of course."

Peter and I gave Doctor Martinson smirks but said nothing. He was only insinuating. We weren't going to do _that. _Mayra would come out when she was ready. Peter cleared his throat.

"I think we can wait a couple of days. I don't want to rush things here."

Doctor Martinson nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course. Is there anything else you want to tell me Olivia?"

I nodded my head as Peter helped me sit up.

"Well, for the last few days I've been having this terrible cramping in my stomach. You said there weren't any uterine contractions present, so I assume it's something else."

A look of concern crossed Doctor Martinson's young face and he gave a concerned answer.

"It could be any number of things. When exactly did you start feeling this way?"

I gave him a serious look and a serious answer to go with it.

"Let's see, today is Wednesday, so Thursday of last week. I haven't been able to sleep because of it. Sometimes it's barely noticeable, and then other times, like this morning, I could barely stand. It started right after I ate a bowl of two week old potato and turnip soup. That must be it."

Doctor Martinson nodded in agreement.

"Well, if it is that, we'll know when we get your blood work back. Anything else I should know?"

Shaking my head no Peter and I watched as Doctor Martinson left the room so that I could dress. Once I was dressed, we both headed back out into the hallway to see the woman with blond hair and striking features sitting next to the man that also helped us escape. She gave me a watery smile.

"Agent Dunham, how are you feeling? How's your baby?"

I smiled at her sincerely and shook hands with her, Peter and I always needed more allies than enemies, these two were only the start of what was to come.

"We're fine. Apparently my daughter isn't ready to come out yet. They want to wait a couple more days to see what happens. Doctor Martinson took some blood from me to confirm if I've got food poisoning or not. We have to wait and see. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?

The woman gave me another watery smile. Something about her struck me. But I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Etta Rockford. Fringe Division. And this is Agent Simon Foster. Glad to see you're part of the resistance too."

I noticed the glint of something around her neck, turning my head I got a better look at it. She noticed I was looking and cast her watery gaze up at me.

"Some people would think I was morbid for keeping this. This is the bullet that killed my mother. She was killed when I was 4. I can't remember what my parents look like. Their like a faded out memory that I try really hard to remember.

They are just one in a patchwork quilt of many memories that I've either forgotten or blocked out because of certain issues. This bullet allows me to feel closer to her somehow. However morbid it may seem."

I nodded my head in understanding, taking a seat next to her on the worn down bench. I closed my eyes as I began to feel Mayra kick.

"Mayra sweetheart, now is not the time to play. Mommy doesn't feel good."

Etta had a glint of hope in her eyes, one that couldn't be easily squashed. Her smile wasn't watery anymore. It was a cross between a triumphant one and a smirk.

"All the rooms here are sound proof, so you don't have to worry about anyone hearing you scream when you go into labor. Only the outside walls aren't made of sound proof padding. We came up with the idea several years ago.

Not even the head observer March knows about this place. But if you were out in the hallway and went into labor, he would be able to pick up on your thoughts and emotions. There's no telling what he'd do to this place if he found out it was here. So we have to keep on the down low as much as possible."

I nodded, but somehow I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Looking into her eyes I gave her a brave answer.

"I want my family to be together. My father-in-law, Mayra's godmother and my other two children Adyn and Gracie are in Walter Bishop's lab at Harvard. Can you and Simon go and find them, and bring them to safety here?"

Etta nodded her head in mock seriousness and looked to Simon for agreement. When she found that he agreed she nodded.

"Yes, we'll do our best Agent Dunham. But at the moment its too dangerous to go out there. There are more armed police and guards than ever, and with the curfew getting tighter restrictions, we aren't able to be out as often as we can. Simon and I will get them back here safely. That's a promise."

Peter shook hands with the both of them, I nodded my head and gave her a curt nod. Now was not the time to be going soft. We had to remain strong. It would be awhile until I saw my other two children though. It was just one of those gut feelings I was getting.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Was this a little slow? Yes? Or no?


	4. Ambushed and Ambered

**Chapter 4: Ambushed and Ambered**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no InFRINGEment is intended. But I do own: Gracie, Adyn and Mayra. Date Started: 4/24/12. Date Finished: 4/25/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Chapter split between Olivia/Etta's POV.

* * *

June 8th, 2036 8:35 p.m.

Boston General/Old Bunker

I spent most of my time pacing this place. There really wasn't much for me to do other than eat, lie in bed, and relieve myself. Those were the only things I was permitted to do at leisure. I took to pacing because I wanted nothing more than to have my other two children back. Etta had been trying to calm my worry-addled mind by asking what Adyn and Gracie were like.

"What's Gracie like Agent Dunham?"

A ghost of a smile spread across my lips as I procured from my frayed pocket a wrinkled and faded photo of Gracie. It wasn't that old, since Gracie had just turned 5. But I kept it as a reminder of what I was really fighting for here.

"Gracie was my miracle. When she was born she was 21 inches long, a patch of brown hair and my green eyes. She weighed 9 lbs and 4 oz. She's very reserved for her age, but bright like her father. We're not sure what her IQ is. But she can already tie her shoes and read at 2nd grade level. Peter and I have taught her as best we could because there are no more schools. There hasn't been a school open since you were a little girl I believe, and that was twenty years ago."

Etta kept giving me this look like she knew me. But I'd never seen Etta in my life, and neither had Peter.

"You and Peter do remind me of my parents. But I can't see their faces anymore. I've never known what's happened to my father. He sent me away right after my mother died. I was bounced around from foster home to foster home until I found a permanent one when I was 9. I had no other family, and my grandfather was killed before I was born."

I gave Etta's hand a squeeze and then a brave smile.

"You're parents would be very proud of you Etta. You are fighting for a noble cause. Twenty years ago, I would've never thought the observers would be like this, but then one day that all changed. I hadn't wanted to bring my children into this, but sadly this is the world we're fighting so desperately hard to protect. Mayra will be the last born into this tightly controlled no free will world. We're going to destroy the observers and get our world back."

The tiny heart monitor around my stomach to track Mayra was going off. Doctor Martinson had said it was ok to place it over my shirt. Etta and I looked at the green lines, they were spiking. Etta pulled me down next to her on an old cushy couch in the corner of the old cafeteria. I felt so strange, and it was hard to breathe.

I stood up and grabbed for my water bottle, and took a quick drink. Just as I was about to put the cap back on the top, a sharp pain in my abdomen caught me off guard, making me drop my water bottle and spilling all the contents of it all over the floor in front of me. Etta took me by the elbow and my hand on my left arm with both her left and right hands.

"Let's get you to Doctor Martinson Olivia."

I stopped Etta momentarily and took a breath; the sharp pain wasn't there anymore. Shaking my head I waited for the sensation to return. Looking her in the eye I gave her my explanation.

"No, I'm ok. It's gone. What does the heart monitor say Etta? Is it still spiking?"

Etta looked to the side of me, and then looked up into my eyes with a solemn look on her face.

"There still spiking. I really think you should be sitting down at least. Worst case scenario here, lie in bed."

I shook my head no and tried to walk forward, but no sooner had I that the floor and my feet under me became wet as water splashed out from beneath me. Etta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second almost frozen by what she had just witnessed. As Etta started walking me back towards my room where I'd have Mayra, I gave a nervous laugh.

"Doctor Martinson was right, he gave Mayra two days, and she's right on time. This labor better not be 4 days long. My last two children were agony enough with almost 72 hours."

I bit down on my lip to silence a scream in my throat that was threatening to come barreling out at any moment. I tightened my grip on Etta's hand as we entered the room. Peter had stationed himself in a chair looking out the window. Etta had closed the door on our way in so I let out my scream. Peter bolted up from his seat and rushed over towards me.

Tears were almost glistening in his eyes. He hated to see me in pain. He and Etta helped me into bed and pulled the sheets over me. Etta scurried out of the room to find Doctor Martinson and both the nurses Cara and Erica. Writhing in pain, I had hardly any time to notice Peter was cupping my face.

"Tell me what I can do to help ease your pain sweetheart. A little back massage to help the contractions ease a little?"

I nodded my head as Peter had me turn onto my side. I don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, or if the massaging was actually working. Peter gently worked his magic on my back.

I ran as fast I could to Doctor Martinson's office. As I got into his office he looked up in seriousness. Almost out of breath I told him the news.  
"Doctor Martinson... Olivia's, in labor... Come quick...!"

Doctor Martinson hurried in front of me with Cara and Erica following closely behind. Once we got back to the room, he leaned into Simon's ear and whispered something. The look on Simon's face said it all as he closed and locked the door to the room tight.

"Etta, March and his men are coming. Their already scouring the upper levels of this place now. Let's hope and pray to god that they don't find this place..."

A pit was beginning to form in my gut and it wouldn't go away. I was brought back to reality as I heard Olivia scream. I'd never seen a baby being born before. This was a new experience for me. Simon and I stood out of the way as Erica and Cara went about getting various things ready for Mayra's impending birth.

I noticed the clear plastic basinet in the corner with the soft pink baby blanket. In another corner was a machine with a bunch of tubes hanging from it. I honestly didn't know what half of it was for. Simon steered me towards the window, though there wasn't much to look at outside. It was more of a distraction.

I covered my face with my hands as another strong contraction hit. I let out a muffled scream at first. When I uncovered my eyes Doctor Martinson's kind brown eyes met my own.

"Olivia, let's try a different approach to this. I want you to hold your knees as close to your chest as possible ok? Trust me this helps."

I did as he instructed me to do. _God this is uncomfortable! Painful even! _I gave him a slightly annoyed look, but he took the heat well.

"Remind me again how the hell is this supposed to help me!"

Peter's hand never left my own as he gave a soft kiss to my sweaty eyebrow. I turned my head to the right and my eyes locked onto Etta. She gave me a nervous smile, and I turned my attention back to Peter who by all means was my encouragement. I unleashed my anger on him and lashed out.

"YOU! This is all your fault! I can't believe you did this to me!"

Peter brushed off my comment and held onto my hand even tighter, this is what made our bond with each other strong. My heart was up in my throat instantly when March and his men suddenly burst into the room. Doctor Martinson didn't budge an inch; he kept his attention on me and only on me.

"You'll never win. This fight isn't over."

Peter threw the sheet over the bed on top of me and shielded me from March directly. I held back my fear, I was determined block him from reading my thoughts. Peter did his best. Doctor Martinson had his hands up and was standing off to the side of me. March wanted to continue his tirade. Doctor Martinson again looked at March.

"If you gentlemen would so kindly step out of the room, this is a private matter. You are interfering with the process."

I think I was at the peak of my pain because I was feeling much more pressure. I couldn't do this alone. Peter saw the look on my face and came rushing over to my side. He held onto my hand tightly.

"Please Peter, make it stop! Get her out! Please!"

Peter looked at March with fire in his eyes.

"Let him help her. If you don't let Doctor Martinson help her, she will die along with my daughter. Do you want that?"

March gave a disgustingly sticky sweet smile to Peter. His robotic voice to accompany it.

"I like animals, and I like to watch them struggle. Let her struggle a bit more. She's strong, I'm sure she'll be able to bring the child into the world herself."

But I was quickly losing strength. I'd been at this for hours. Peter shook his head and had Doctor Martinson step in. I gave a brave smile and a very big push to accompany it. Doctor Martinson's eyes widened.

"Ok Olivia, the head's out. Here come the shoulders. Almost there, keep pushing. That's it, almost there. One more big push, one more! She's out!"

Peter and I both frowned. I looked to Peter, but he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Doctor Martinson, why isn't she crying? What's wrong with Mayra?"

Doctor Martinson shook his head as he handed Mayra off to one of the nurses tending to me. _Why was she purple? _Peter and I watched as the nurse cleared her nose and mouth with a bulb syringe. Almost immediately she belted out a strong healthy cry. She was still attached to me, so she didn't take her very far. Peter had tears coming down his cheeks as Cara handed him a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

Carefully cutting it, I watched as Erica gently but vigorously dried Mayra off. Mayra still cried as she was placed into my arms. March was none too pleased with the situation at hand. Peter stepped between the two of us, protecting his family.

"Time is up. Either all of you follow me out or I will vaporize this entire building."

Peter and I could only stare at March. He was bluffing. I knew he wouldn't vaporize us all. We were almost too valuable an asset to him. Simon went up to Peter suddenly and whispered something into his ear. His demeanor changed as soon as Simon stepped away.

"The lab at Harvard has been ambered over. Walter, Astrid, Adyn and Gracie are all encased in Amber. Harvard is now off limits."

My whole world had just fallen apart, Walter had encased all of them so that March wouldn't have them taken away. We'd get them out. I knew that Etta and Simon had a plan. For now at least I had one thing to be thankful that wasn't in amber. The tiny 6lb and 3oz baby named Mayra who lay angry in wait in my arms awaiting her first meal.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. Distress and Worry

**Chapter 5: Distress and Worry**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. So no inFRINGEment is intended. But I do own: Adyn, Gracie and Mayra. Date Started: 4/27/12. Date Finished: 5/12/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: This is gonna get rough, grab some tissues. Split between Olivia and Etta's POV.

* * *

June 8th, 2036 11:35 p.m.

Boston General/Old Bunker

I was taking in Mayra's every feature on her tiny body when I notice her skin color start to change from pink to purple once again. My heart sank, and I couldn't contain my over emotional self. March had given us a reprieve and left with his men saying: '_I won't be so nice next time.' _My heart rate surged through the roof as Mayra went completely still. Tears began to course down my cheeks. I looked up and began to yell.

"Don't you be cruel! Don't you take her away from me! Bring her back!"

Doctor Martinson looked to Peter and instructed him on what to do.

"I know that oxygen mask is meant for an adult, but we don't have any other choice, the one's we used for infants were destroyed in a fire a few years back... Just place it over her head, and Erica here will turn the oxygen tank up just enough for her to get some oxygen. I'll have to examine her further to see what's going on."

Through my blurry vision, I focused my attention on Peter administering oxygen to our youngest. I could see him swallow hard as he pleaded with Mayra to come back.

"Come on baby girl. Come back to daddy. Come back to us. We have so much to show you. Your big brother and sister want to see you."

I was so upset I wasn't even paying attention to Doctor Martinson in front of me. Until I felt some pain.

"Ouch! Hey what's going on?"

Doctor Martinson cast an apologetic gaze at me and continued to concentrate in front of me.

"Sorry Olivia. You're going to feel some tugging while I help you deliver the placenta. Try to relax. How's Mayra doing Peter?"

The grim look on Peter's face didn't put my mind at ease, but he had hope just at the surface in his eyes.

"At least she's moving now. Her coloring is still purple, but she's moving."

* * *

I watched in silent worry as Peter continued to give his daughter Mayra oxygen through the too big oxygen mask that was covering her tiny head. I tried not to let my tears show. It was another ten minutes it seemed before she let out a loud but muffled cry beneath the oxygen mask. Her color was starting to return, but I don't think she can make it right now without that oxygen. Peter had determination on his face as he kept the oxygen mask on his youngest child. Simon looked at me with very concerned eyes.

"Etta, there might be something we could do back at headquarters. There are still plenty of machines that work. Maybe Doctor Martinson could use some supplies from there. Most of the equipment here is outdated at least by 30 years."

I gave Olivia's hand a comforting squeeze to let her know it was going to be ok. I did my best to hold back the sick feeling in my stomach as the sheets by her feet started to turn red. _Get a hold of yourself Etta; you bleed when you give birth. _I blew a few breaths out of my mouth to calm my stomach. Olivia looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"You ok Etta?"

Shaking my head yes I distracted myself by talking to her.

"I'm fine. I've just never seen so much blood before, let alone witness a live birth. So you'll have to excuse my reaction to all this."

Olivia seemed to have more confidence now as Mayra's complexion returned to a healthy pink. But Peter kept the oxygen mask over her head because her strong cries were coming in spurts.

"You don't have to apologize Etta. It's perfectly natural. Believe me when I say this, when you experience this someday, you'll think: _why am I bothering with the pain? _But when you hold that tiny baby for the first time, knowing she or he was something you and the person you love created, you get this feeling of euphoria that is hard to come down from. I've experienced that with all three of my children now. And I'll be damned if the observers take that happiness away from me. My children, my family, and my work are my life. Balancing it isn't always easy."

I gagged as I saw the purplish/reddish pile of placenta being plopped into a bowl on a tray next to the bed. The stuff smelled fowl and I couldn't help myself now. My stomach hitched as Simon put a hand on my shoulder as I turned away from everyone. Everything I'd eaten was now in a gross mess on the floor. All I could manage to stumble out of my mouth was:

"Sorry..."

I felt embarrassed that I was apologizing for getting sick. I was sweating and I didn't even know why. Simon looked at me with worry written on his face.

"You ok Etta?"

Shaking my head no I began to stumble. Simon was quick to take hold of me. Suddenly it went away. That was the strangest sensation I think I have ever experienced. Making sure I was alright, Simon looked to Doctor Martinson who seemed frustrated.

"Simon, could you grab me some of those towels over there?"

I saw Simon nod his head in quick succession and go over to a drawer, grabbing two stacks of towels from it. Before he could turn around, I found myself on the floor, and the room becoming dark.

* * *

Through my foggy haze and labored breathing, I saw Etta suddenly collapse in a heap on the floor. She was so still. I watched as Simon shoved the towels into Doctor Martinson's hands and rush over to Etta. His face held utter panic as he looked her over. I whimpered slightly at the pressure Doctor Martinson was applying to my womb. _God, I was bleeding out. _Tears once again were beginning to stream down my face. As foggy as Doctor Martinson was, he gave me a confident look and comforting voice.

"It's alright Olivia. I know this hurts, but I have to put towels in there to try and stop the blood flow from coming out of you. You can do anything you like, just try not to kick me."

How was I going to kick him? My feet were still strapped to the stirrups in front of me. I was uncomfortable, my back was killing me from the position I was in. I bit my lip as the dark towels soaked in my own blood came out and in went another four.

"Almost have this under control Olivia. Just a few more minutes and I'll let your feet down from the stirrups so you can relax easier."

I turned my gaze towards Peter, who gave a tearful smile at me as he kissed my forehead. I watched as he took the too big oxygen mask from over Mayra's head and she belted out the strongest cry I'd ever heard. He kept the mask close in case she still needed oxygen, but he waited until he heard 6 successful cries before putting the mask away. He burst into tears and spoke to Mayra.

"Daddy is so happy to hear you crying. Let daddy hear that strong cry."

I turned my attention to Simon, who looked to me but spoke to Doctor Martinson as he was taking the last of the towels out of me.

"Doctor Martinson, she's not breathing... Etta's not breathing!"

Doctor Martinson turned his attention to me for a split second and gave me the ok.

"Olivia, I've got the bleeding under control. I'll have Erica here instruct you with the rest while I go and help Etta."

I was grateful to Erica as she helped undo my feet from the stirrups. My back on the bed, I was finally able to relax a little as she explained to me what would happen next.

"Olivia, it's very important that you try not to move very much. We don't want to cause a tear inside your uterus."

I cringed at the thought and gave Erica a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, no chance in that happening. Don't know why I chose to deliver this little fighter vaginally. About ruined my insides. I guess three children will do that to you if you decided to deliver that way."

My gaze wandered over towards Etta and worry began to settle in. My attention quickly went over to Mayra whose cry had suddenly changed. Peter spoke to her hoping that it would calm her.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong? What's wrong with daddy's girl huh?"

But Mayra kept crying, her cries the same, but changing in pitch. Realization dawned on me like a freight train. Turning to Peter I voiced my realization.

"Peter, she can feel my emotions. She knows I'm worried. Just like the other two. If March knew about us, about our abilities, he wouldn't hesitate to slaughter us."

Peter's face saddened at the thought he couldn't share this ability with his children. I didn't want him to get into the crossfire. He gently placed Mayra back into my arms and she seemed to calm. Her sensitive red/pink skin stood out to me, but I was just happy that she was breathing. Those tense moments when she came out of me, would stay with me forever. As she fell asleep in my arms, and her tiny fingers wrapped around my cotton fabric of my hospital gown, I heard Doctor Martinson speak up.

"Etta's got a collapsed lung. I'm going to have to get her into surgery to reinflate it. But the only problem with this situation is that the OR and the ER are destroyed. Windswept by the fire. There are instruments and anesthetics in this room that will serve as starting grounds for the surgery though."

I let my eyes wander over towards Doctor Martinson and Simon who were moving Etta over onto a stretcher on the other side of the room. My heartstrings were pulling at me, I felt strangely connected to Etta, who shared more personality traits than I'd like to admit and she wasn't even related to me. She even had eyes like Peter's. It was uncanny really. I listened to Simon's conversation with Doctor Martinson.

"Even if you do reinflate her lung, will she make it?"

Doctor Martinson nodded his head, trying to sound as confident as possible. I turned my attention down to Mayra, who had opened up her beautiful blue eyes. Peter looked down at her and smiled.

"Her eyes probably won't stay that way Liv. Her eye color will change. Probably be green like Adyn and Gracie. Don't worry Etta will be just fine. She's in the capable hands of Doctor Martinson. She has a pneumothorax. There are three things he's going to try before he resorts to surgery. Needle aspiration, insertion of a chest tube, or oxygen therapy. If any of those options don't work, he'll do the surgery. But Etta's strong, and young."

Doctor Martinson motioned for Erica to come over to help him out.

"Erica, would you please set up for a needle aspiration?"

I saw Erica nod her head and go through some drawers getting various instruments out for the procedure.

"Which needle will you be needing? 30 gauge or the 25?"

I watched as Doctor Martinson pointed to a large needle. I had no clue which was which. I saw him shake his head no and point towards another drawer on the other side of the room.

"We'll have to insert a chest tube first to reinflate her lung. Once it's reinflated, we'll go ahead and proceed with the needle aspiration."

Erica nodded and hurried off to the drawer and pulled out a long tube. She also pulled out another syringe with sedatives and some anesthetics. The last thing they wanted was Etta waking up to find a tube hanging out of her side.

"Here are the anesthetics and sedatives Doctor."

Doctor Martinson nodded his head and went about administering the sedative first, and then the anesthetic. Etta was so pale, but Peter and I knew she'd be alright. I saw Simon grimace as Erica made the pen marks on Etta's left side towards the bottom of her ribcage. It was Cara's turn to look at Simon as she was handing Doctor Martinson the scalpel.

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to Mr. Foster. Maybe you should sit down."

All Simon did was nod his head and sit in a chair next to Etta.

"She's my partner I have to stay with her."

I looked down at Mayra who had managed to wrap her tiny fingers around the fabric of my hospital gown. It seemed almost hard to believe that Mayra was now 25 minutes old. It was a little after midnight. She began to fuss. I knew the sound of those cries anywhere. Peter knew exactly what those cries meant.

"She's hungry Liv. Here, I'll get you something to cover yourself with. She's already as stubborn as her mother. If those cries are any indication."

I smiled tiredly up at Peter who then handed me a blanket to cover myself with. His smile never faded as he helped me place the blanket over me and helped me adjust so that Mayra could nurse. Peter sat down next to the bed and peeked under the blanket and watched while Mayra ate.

"Such a beautiful moment never ceases to amaze me. The miracle of life goes on in this totalitarianistic society. We have to make it better for future children. We have to get rid of the observers. Shut them out so that they can never come back. Now that March knows about Mayra he'll do everything in his power to 'disappear' her. We don't want that. So many people have lost their children to this law that disappears third children."

I looked to Peter who still had his eye on Mayra under the blanket. I gave his hand a tight squeeze when I snaked my own out from under the blanket.

"Now that March knows where we are, he'll come back and obliterate this place. We have to find somewhere else to hide. Unfortunately, we can't do anything until Etta's is feeling well again. We have to see what Doctor Martinson says. He's very brave, and he's become our closest ally in this fight."

Peter nodded and truly relished this very rare moment where he could just bask in the moment between his newborn daughter and his wife. In this war they were fighting, there wasn't time to rest, so they took every spare moment, even the rarest of one's and enjoyed them to the fullest, because they never knew if any one of them would be gone forever.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! If this was a little slow, I'll re-edit it later...


	6. A Treasonous Act

**Chapter 6: A Treasonous Act**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Adyn, Gracie and Mayra.

Date Started: 7/31/12. Date Finished: 9/9/12 Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

June 16th, 2036

We were finally able to move out of Boston General since both Mayra and Etta were both stable enough to travel. I kept Mayra safely concealed under my jacket. She was fast asleep. We made sure not to call attention to ourselves because that would only alert the observers, making them suspicious of our activities. It was painful to walk but I was dealing with it. Peter had his arm linked with my own left one and was helping me walk. Etta was well enough to be moved, but only in a wheelchair. One of the loyalists in tan stopped us.

"Travel papers?"

Peter pulled out our papers and handed them to the loyalist in tan.

"We're going on a little family trip. Visiting my mother. She just had surgery, so we're going up to see her."

The loyalist nodded his head in approval.

"Alright. I hope your mother is feeling better."

Peter nodded his head and started leading me away. We were now on our way to a train so that we could get to Harvard. On the train I kept checking under my jacket every few minutes to see if Mayra was doing ok. She had her tiny hand wrapped up in the fabric of my shirt and was sleeping. Her little bottom lip stuck out as if it were quivering. I called it her pout look. Peter's fingers caressed Mayra's cheek. She whined and her eyes fluttered.

"Huh, she has my pouty lip... I see her in a long sequin dress when she's 15 and a simple tiara woven in her sausage curly hair."

I looked at Peter and knit my eyebrows together in thought.

"A special party when she's 15?"

Peter nodded his head at me and smiled.

"But of course 'Livia. It's a day stating her transition from a little girl into a woman... In Latin America..."

I creased my eyebrows even further.

"But... Peter she isn't Latina..."

Peter yet again nodded his head in all seriousness and then smiled.

"I know, but I believe that the true age from a little girl into a woman is 15. 16 seems too old to me..."

I smiled at Peter and looked back down at Mayra who was still holding onto the fabric of my shirt. I winced as I closed my jacket around Mayra. Peter moved closer to me and kissed my temple. He moved his foot when he felt something sticky under it.

"Must be a piece of gum... 'Livia, there's blood on your leg..."

We were lucky there wasn't anyone on the train except us. I tried to pass if off as nothing.

"I just have a scratch on my leg. I got it when we were outside..."

Doctor Martinson got up from his seat and walked over towards me. His concerned gaze behind his glasses did nothing to comfort me.

"Olivia, looks like you might have a tear. It's nothing that can't be fixed with a needle and thread and some rest."

I opened up my jacket to check on Mayra again who was fast asleep and had managed to latch onto me through my clothes. I tickled Mayra's feet and all she did was move her tiny fingers and suckled on the fabric of my shirt.

"Look Peter, she's dreaming. We have to protect her from March and the other Observers. I don't want her to 'disappear'. They'll arrest us, or even worse, take all our children as punishment and throw us in jail..."

My mind flashed back to 2016 when the Observers began dragging people out of their houses. I was glad then that Peter and Walter had built a secret place behind the bookcase in the den. Gracie and Adyn had been nothing but glints in my eyes. Peter and I had discussed having children at the time, but we both agreed that it would be too risky. Adyn and Gracie were by no means planned, but we love them... All our children are miracles. It was time to make our own 'Fringe' events. By now the train had stopped and Peter was helping me up.

I had to take baby steps to keep the pain at bay. Simon took a tree branch from the ground and was covering our tracks. Though I didn't know how that was going to work since the observers were like dogs and could smell where you were hiding... It was the scent that sealed our fate... Once inside the building I felt slightly better. Walter's lab wasn't far from here. The walls had accumulated so much dust over the years, the cobwebs easily making residence in a now decaying building... Opening the door to the lab we all stepped in. The first thing I saw was Gracie in the little pink dress I'd let her pick out the day before all this happened. She'd been so excited to see her baby sister. I hadn't the heart to tell her that it wasn't time. I'd brushed her hair and braided it. Adyn was just like his daddy. Three years old and so adorable in cargo pants. Simon looked at me and smiled. He'd just set up everything we needed to get Walter, Astrid, Adyn and Gracie out of the amber. I was sitting down on a stool away from the blast site. Peter was there to catch Gracie as she came out of the amber. It was almost like seeing her being born; except for it was amber and not me. He carefully lay her down on the ground while Simon gave her an injection to help her breathe. Peter held her head in his lap.

"Breathe baby girl. That's it."

I saw her sputter and cough for a minute before she spoke.

"...Daddy. Where's mommy...?"

She was sounding a little wheezy. Peter moved her pretty brown hair away from her face and smiled.

"Mommy is over there, and there is someone who would like to meet you..."

Gracie's face lit up and she tried sitting up. Her tiny body shook with the effort. Peter helped her into a sitting position. She smiled over at me as I opened up my coat. Her face lit up even more as I held Mayra up for Gracie to see. She clapped her hands and sat up with Peter's help. It was thirty minutes before she could finally move around. She was up and moving around and acting like her normal self.

"Mommy, is that Mayra? She looks like my dolly. She's really tiny. I thought she would be bigger. Wait my shoe's untied."

Gracie leaned over to tie her shoe; she was very meticulous about things. Especially her shoes.

"Gracie you can come closer to see your sister."

Gracie came up to me and her smile faded away.

"Mommy! You're bleeding! Daddy! You have to help mommy stop it!"

I hadn't noticed I was bleeding a lot until I looked at the blood now staining the bottom of my dress. Simon paused on his actions and looked at Peter.

"Go and help your wife."

But before Peter or Doctor Martinson or the two nurses could get to me, the pain began to seep away, and soon, it was no longer present. Even the soreness I was feeling was gone. Gracie looked at me confused.

"Mama?"

I looked down towards my feet, the blood was gone. I couldn't explain it, but not even my insides hurt anymore. I looked Gracie in the eye seriously and spoke.

"Baby? Did you do this? Did you cure me?"

Gracie looked frightened and hid behind Peter.

"I don't know mama, but you're not hurt any more."

My heart was instantly in my throat as March and his men entered the building. There were a group of twelve loyalists with him. I did my best to shield Mayra from them. Peter had just gotten Adyn out of the Amber and was propping him up in his lap. March looked at me with scathing eyes and gave me a remark that would forever remain, marking my soul with the harshest of injustices a mother could ever endure.

"Agent Dunham, you are aware you broke the two children a household law are you not? Since you are already charged with treason against the orders of Downtown Boston our only solution to this problem is to remove you of all your children. You will then be thrown back into a stockade block and permanently sterilized."

Peter and I could do nothing as all three children were ripped from us. Mayra was forcefully ripped from my arms eliciting cries and screams that would be etched into my soul forever. Gracie had been holding onto my arm when one of the loyalists picked her up.

"Mommy! I'm a good girl! Don't let them take me! Mama please!"

I closed my eyes as another loyalist grabbed for Adyn and carried him in his arms. Their cries had shattered both our hearts. We wanted to fight back, but we knew that because we had committed a treasonous act, the loyalists had strict orders to kill us if we intended to fight back. Tears were spilling down my face now as Peter and I were practically dragged by our feet out of Harvard. I managed a glance at a very scared Walter. Astrid looked just as scared, but she was doing her best to remain brave. My mind was blank as we were shoved into the back of a black cargo van. I felt numb all over, as if I'd been in the cold for a very long time. I could feel myself checking out, and I was rocking back and forth on the bench seat. I glanced up at Peter momentarily and he had an unreadable expression across his face. He swallowed hard. Though I couldn't read his expression per say, I knew he was ready to be sick.

It wasn't long before we were back at the old Boston Police Department. Peter and I were thrown into a cell block that had been reinforced. So there was no way we were getting out digging our way out like we had before. As soon as the door closed and locked behind us, Peter leaned over and retched into the corner. It hadn't been ten minutes before our cell door opened up and I was being dragged out through it. Peter tried to grab for me, but he got the butt of a rifle to his left eye, knocking him over. Another set of loyalists came for Peter. Ironically, we were taken to rooms that were next to each other. Of course I could do nothing because a loyalist had a gun trained on me as a group of women, who I assumed were nurses loyal to the Observers, stripped me until I was completely stark naked. I tried covering myself, and even though I was scared, I was grateful for the starch-white gown now draped over me. None of the nurses let me walk to the dreaded operating table. They carried me to it. March was present in the room, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Agent Dunham, you will be heavily sedated for the procedure. This will undoubtedly teach you a valuable lesson of the treasonous act in which you and your husband have committed."

With every breath I had in me, I was going to get my children back. No matter what. I looked to one of the nurses off to the side; she was small in stature, long brown hair pulled up in a bun and kind looking eyes.

"You cannot possibly be ok with any of this. Any one of you. We're women here. We can't just let them do this to us. It is within our right and human nature to bear and give birth to children. Please don't let them do this to me..."

My pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. I was feeling sleepy, scared as I was I could do nothing about it as my mind drifted off into darkness.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Let me know if I've gone off the deep end with this... I can somehow see them doing something like this though for some reason... Let me know what you think! Thanks!


	7. Comfort

**Chapter 7: Comfort**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Adyn, Mayra and Gracie. Date Started: 11/25/12. Date Finished: 11/30/12. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

June 17th, 2036

The first thing that registered was the earthen damp floor below me and the smell of wet hay. My eyes adjusted to the dim light in the cell. Cool hands reached for my face.

"Peter?"

His face came into my view and he was checking me all over for any injuries he could find.

"Stay still sweetheart."

It hurt to move all over. Peter pulled out the all-in-one scanner and used it on me. Peter looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"They did what they said they'd do. Which means..."

Peter took the scanner and used it on himself.

"Son of a... We have to stop them 'Livia. They just took away one of our rights as a human."

I heard loud crying and moaning coming from the other room directly next to us. My blood ran cold when I realized it was Etta. Our cell was surrounded by bars. Even in the dim light I could see Etta was losing a considerable amount of blood. Two of the bars on the end of the cell were just big enough for both Peter and I to squeeze through.

" 'Livia hold her head up. There we go. Let's see what kind of damage there is."

I pulled Etta's head into my lap and smoothed the hair out of her eyes. I felt that strange tug, that strange bond/connection I'd felt before. Peter was tending to the bleeding as best he could. Momentarily stopping his ministrations he pulled out the scanner and placed it just above the area where the blood was now just gushing out. Peter's face went slack and became pale.

"Oh my god. These bald headed bastards did a terrible job at surgery. From what the scanner is telling me, she still has a left fallopian tube and it's somewhat detached but the tear is causing internal bleeding. She'll die if the hemorrhaging isn't stopped."

Etta looked up at me and smiled.

"Mama?"

My eyes were full of tears, but I knew that with this much blood-loss Etta was delirious. That tug at my heartstrings was stronger now, more so than before. I had no other choice but to offer comfort in words I knew weren't true.

"I'm here baby. Mama's right here. I won't leave you."

I smoothed more hair out of her eyes and rocked her a little. Peter looked at me and then to Etta. He felt the same strange tug at his heart just as I had. He quickly tore the shirt off his back and placed it where the blood was gushing from. Etta groaned as Peter applied more pressure.

"Sorry sweetheart. Just relax ok?"

Peter shook his head at me and pulled his shirt away from the wound site.

"Bleeding has stopped. But the pain isn't going away unless the fallopian tube can be removed."

Etta's eyes were glossed over as she put a hand around Peter's wrist.

"You can make the pain go away with the scanner... Please make the pain go away daddy..."

Peter had never heard Etta beg before, much less call him dad in her somewhat fevered/delirious state of mind. He couldn't hide it anymore, so he'd have to play along. The pain was intense now, and I saw her head lull and her eyes close.

"Everything's going to be ok. Daddy is right here. I'm not leaving you. She passed out. The pain is excruciating. Let me just find the setting to numb the pain. She needs to get back into surgery to have the rest of that removed. She can't leave that in there. She'll die without the surgery."

I let out a shaky breath and smoothed more hair from her face. Peter pressed a bunch of buttons on the scanner and looked up when he saw Etta's face relax in her unconscious state. Taking another quick scan of the affected area I heard him gasp.

"Peter what is it?"

He shook his head and looked at the scanner once more pressing a bunch of other buttons but then turned it to show me.

"It's not there anymore. It's as if the whole tube just vanished. We'll have to watch her for the next few hours to make sure that nothing adverse happens."

I nodded my head and kept her head steady in my lap.

"Why would the Observers do something like this? Do they think we're overpopulating the planet? That doesn't give them the right to take away the choice of conceiving a child."

I realized Peter wasn't paying attention to a word I was saying at the moment. His words were such a low whisper I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly.

"...She has half my DNA and half of yours. She's... She's ours 'Livia..."

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you guys think with that tie-in! Etta is still their little girl!


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Mayra, Gracie and Adyn. Date Started: 1/18/13. Date Finished: 2/25/13. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

_Reunited... _It was a word that didn't cross my mind too often, but as Peter and I sat in Etta's cell directly next to ours, I had to wonder: _How? _Her head still in my lap, I took in her features. Her nose was strikingly like my own, but her eyebrows were all Peter. Casting a glance up at Peter next to me, a question hung on my lips.

"Peter, how in the world? I would've remembered if I'd been pregnant with her."

Peter seemed to be thinking as he used the scanner for further information.

"It says here her birthday is: February 16th, 2013. Born in the Maternity Ward of Boston General."

I scrunched my forehead together in thought.

"But I still don't understand any of this Peter, how is this just now coming up?"

A flash of light distracted me, closing my eyes I looked back down at Etta. Peter noticed and looked me in the eye.

"Hey, you ok?"

Nodding my head I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm just getting a migraine."

Peter pointed the scanner to my head and pressed the buttons.

"It's not a migraine. You have a concussion 'Livia."

I winced and turned my gaze back down to Etta, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"That would explain why my head hurts. I think I have a goose egg forming on the back of my head."

I saw Etta open up her eyes and smile quietly up at me, and then she frowned.

"You saved me... Look at you momma, your bleeding..."

Confused I looked down at my shirt. I didn't see anything.

"There's nothing here Etta see?"

She shook her head no at me and moved her hands towards my now empty baby belly.

"No momma, don't you see? You have to save the baby. You have to save Mayra."

I looked to Peter and he frowned too, creasing his forehead in deep thought.

"Etta, your not making any sense."

Peter shined the light from the scanner towards Etta's head.

"She's got a fever of 101 and she's severely dehydrated. She needs a massive blood transfusion."

My heart jumped into my throat as two deep blue orbs stared back at me, glassy with the look of sickness. Peter rolled up his sleeve and tore off a piece of his pant leg, tying it tightly to his forearm. She looked up at Peter in confusion.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Peter put his finger to his lips to quiet her.

"You're going to be ok kiddo. We're both A-. I'm just going to give you some of my blood to make you feel better."

I put a hand on his right forearm, shaking my head.

"Peter, how do we know that this blood transfusion will work? You'll need one too after you've finished giving her your own."

I went over towards Etta's cell door and pounded on it with my palms.

"Hey! We need help in here!"

I held my breath as March came through the door like water. Swallowing, he tilted his head and watched Peter. I'd hid the scanner behind a loose brick in the wall behind me.

"I see the girl is in need of medical assistance yes? I shall send for another doctor. A woman, this should make her feel more comfortable."

I gave March a hard to read expression. _Why was he being so generous all of a sudden? _There must be some hidden agenda there. I stroked the side of Etta's face.

"May I be allowed to go with her?"

March tilted his head and then gave an eerie smile.

"You may."

Two loyalists came into the cell with a stretcher. They proceeded to place her on it, but Peter and I helped her instead. Etta was about to say something, but I looked into her eyes and shook my head.

"Don't talk Etta. We're going to get you all better."

She blinked her eyes at me and smiled. Peter gave her a look of knowing.

"I'll be here when you get back ok?"

Etta nodded at him through bleary eyes. I helped prop her up as we were led out of the old jail cell. I quickly memorized everything around me, what each and every Loyalist held in their hands and even to the way their body language spoke to March at the front of the line. I didn't let any Loyalist pushed the stretcher, I wanted to be the one to do it. Etta was holding my hand in a death-like grip as we were herded into a room with medical equipment I'd never seen before.

"You may stay. Nurse, you may set up the blood transfusion. She's A- like her mother."

March eyed me but said nothing. Etta was my baby and I'd be damned if they made me leave her. My mind wandered to my other children, the one's who'd been locked out of this universe. There had to be a way to get them back. Seeing Etta wince as the iv needle went into her forearm, I squeezed her hand for comfort.

"It's hard to breathe..."

I turned my attention to the nurse administering another bag of A- blood.

"Could you get her some oxygen?"

The nurse administered a strange looking syringe into the left side of Etta's neck.

"She should start feeling that right away."

I was leery of the nurse helping Etta, what was her ultimate goal here? Was all this just a facade for a bigger picture I wasn't seeing yet? Etta was still struggling with taking a complete breath, but then I remembered her re-inflated lung. Could it have collapsed again? By giving her that injection it could have collapsed it a second time. When the nurse looked away I swiped the scanner and aimed it at Etta. It confirmed everything I'd suspected.

"She has a collapsed lung, its needs to be re-inflated. She'll suffocate and die if you don't help her."

The nameless nurse gave a look between shocked and alarmed.

"How did this happen?"

I squeezed Etta's hand to reassure her everything would be alright, and held my tears back. These people didn't need to know that I was her mother.

"We're not exactly sure. Etta said she'd had some sort of accident awhile back. Wounded in the field. But nothing as extensive as this."

The nurse took the scanner I'd stuck back into the drawer off to the side of the stretcher Etta was lying on.

"We'll need to insert a tube into the side of her ribcage and into the collapsed left lung to reinflate it. She'll have to be monitored for a few days."

Etta kept her iron grip on my hand as the nurse administered a sedative. A tall female doctor came into the room and smiled at the both of us.

"Don't you worry Etta, I'll have you fixed up in no time."

She kept her gaze on me as her eyes began to drift off to sleep. The tall female doctor looked at me, a smile still on her face. I could hear her thoughts.

'Don't worry Olivia, I'm on your side. I know that Etta is your daughter. I'll do my best to make her better. I may be able to reverse what March and his men subjected you to... The doctors that are loyal to him will be punished.'

Smiling, I shook hands with the doctor and added my own thoughts.

'Thank-you. You were a Cortexiphan subject weren't you?'

The doctor only nodded her head yes.

"You may stay with Etta, but I'll need you to stay on the right side of Etta. She'll need a breathing tube inserted into her right lung to help her breathe while we reinflate the other. She will be heavily sedated throughout. Keeping her company will help her know that she's not alone."

I watched as Doctor Cason made the incision line where she'd marked with a pen. Swallowing, I saw her insert the tube and at the point where it went in, it made a strange hissing sound. Doctor Cason assured me that everything was ok.

"It's alright, that's just the lung re-inflating. The lung tissue needs time to heal. There is some old scarring on this lung. But farther up, as if this has happened before. Was she sick in the past?"

I shook my head, I didn't know hardly anything about what Etta went through, ailment wise.

"I don't know anything about what she did or didn't have ailment wise growing up."

I was holding everything together as Doctor Cason sewed up Etta's lung. A small smile adorned her face. Her thoughts projected towards me.

'I'm sorry to have to do this Olivia, but I need to see how much damage has been done. I can put up a privacy screen so you don't have to see. I know she's your little girl.'

Nodding my head, I kept my hand in Etta's. A nurse helping Doctor Cason had taped Etta's eyes shut. I'd heard stories of patients waking up in the middle of a procedure. Doctor Cason peered around the privacy screen.

"She's going to need more surgery. You'd swear those doctors worked in a chop shop. She still has part of her left fallopian tube. I'll have to remove it. Everything's going to be just fine. I'll remove it and she should be back to normal in about a month. She'll be sterile and barren, but at least she won't be in any pain."

Nodding my head, I squeezed Etta's limp hand, comfort for the both of us. Tears were brimming at the corner of my eyes. I was determined to remain strong though. I looked into Doctor Cason's eyes nodding some more.

'I understand. She'll bleed out if you don't remove it. But Peter and I scanned her, we saw it, and then when we tried to make the pain subside it seemingly 'disappeared'.'

This was going to be the longest night of my life. But I was there for Etta every step of the way.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
